Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Skye | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = May 26, 2017 June 24, 2017 September 22, 2017 December 10, 2017 December 29, 2017 | writer = Steven Sullivan and Andrew Guerdat | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Dude Ranch Danny" | next = "Pups Save Big Hairy"}} "Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne" is the 10th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. Sweetie steals the royal throne of Barkingburg then uses the PAW Patrol's transportation vehicles in her latest plot to rule the world. It takes the whole PAW Patrol to stop her in their greatest Mission PAW adventure yet. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Princess of Barkingburg *Earl of Barkingburg *Sweetie *Busby *Everest *Tracker *Mandy *Jake *Carlos *Penguins *Mandy's father *Mandy's mother *Randy *Butler of Barkingburg Castle *Crows As the PAW Patrol enjoy some playtime at the Lookout playing King of the Castle, in Barkingburg, the Princess has just finished decorating the royal throne personally. The Earl is impressed, and at Sweetie's urging, it is decided to take a picture of the throne. However, Sweetie had sabotaged the camera, planting a smoke bomb so when the Butler pressed the button, the smoke bomb discharges, buying Sweetie time to use Busby to disengage the throne's locks and escape through a hatch in the roof, but a crow pops several of the balloons, forcing the throne back down onto the Barkingburg Castle's highest turret. As Sweetie gripes about how to escape with the throne now, she overhears the Earl deciding to call Ryder, giving her the perfect idea to escape with the throne. Back in Adventure Bay, Ryder gets the call from the Earl and Princess, and summons the pups to the Air Patroller. Once on-board, the team realize this is a Mission PAW, the Air Patroller is cloaked in its stealth mode, and it rockets away to Barkingburg. As the Air Patroller descends into the Mission PAW command center, with it being daytime this time in Barkingburg, no one realizes that Sweetie follows the Air Patroller into the command center in her personal vehicle. Once the pups descend into the elevator to suit up and report to the briefing room, Sweetie waits for them to leave in the Mission PAW Cruiser before she hijacks the Air Patroller, using Busby to override the PAW Patrol's command of it so she can fly it out of Barkingburg with the royal throne. As for the pups, Ryder assigns Rocky and Skye to help in the mission, the Mission PAW Cruiser is loaded up with Skye's sky-cycle, along with Zuma and Rocky's new mini-vehicles, and the team deploys for the castle. With them gone, Sweetie makes her move to take over the Air Patroller. At the castle, while Rocky heads inside with his radar and discovers the trap door in the ceiling, Skye takes to the air on her sky-cycle, just in time to spot the Air Patroller fly in, grab the throne, and make its escape. When Skye discovers Sweetie at the controls with Busby, she warns Ryder, who has the pups retreat to the Mission PAW Cruiser while he orders Skye to maintain pursuit of the hijacked Air Patroller, but Sweetie has Busby kick the Air Patroller's afterburners in, leaving Skye struggling to right her sky-cycle before she ends up in the drink while the Air Patroller rockets away at Mach 1. Seeing that the Air Patroller is heading for the jungle, where Carlos and Tracker are, Ryder has Robo-Dog drive the Mission PAW Cruiser there once Skye returns with her sky-cycle to regroup with the others. In the jungle, Carlos and Tracker are digging when they spot the stealth mode Air Patroller fly overhead. Puzzled as to why the PAW Patrol is here, and with the Air Patroller in darker colors, Carlos and Tracker follow it to the Temple of the Monkey Queen, while Tracker contacts Ryder to ask what's going on. Once Sweetie lands the Air Patroller, she attempts to become Queen there, having Mandy's family act as her servants, but when she tries to enter the temple, she's stopped by Monkey Queen Mandy herself and her guards. By the time the Mission PAW Cruiser arrives, Sweetie decides to cut her losses and retreat in the Air Patroller once more, but the pups are forced to stay behind so Tracker and Chase can protect Mandy, and her guards, from some statues that were falling over after being knocked off-balance by Mandy's family, while carrying the royal throne. Marshall tries to intercept Sweetie, but she slips him up with a banana peel to give her a chance to escape once more. Seeing her heading south, the team returns to the Mission PAW Cruiser to resume pursuit as Carlos and Tracker wish them good luck. In the arctic, the Air Patroller soon lands, and Sweetie emerges. Upon noticing the penguins waddling about, she has them build an ice castle for her as she declares her new kingdom of "South Sweetie Pole". However, Jake and Everest are heading towards her, and upon seeing her, Everest decides to call Ryder, while Jake goes over to investigate and play along with Sweetie's orders. Once Everest learns she needs to stall Sweetie until the Mission PAW Cruiser arrives, on the cruiser itself, Ryder, not wanting to keep the pursuit going any longer, has Rocky look into rigging up a remote control to override Busby and retake the Air Patroller from Sweetie. With the support of the penguins, Everest and Jake manage to trap Sweetie and the throne in her ice castle, but when Sweetie tempts the penguins with a fish to help her escape, the amount of ice blocks used for the castle starts to crack the ice, forcing Sweetie to retreat back to the Air Patroller without the throne, while Jake puts his own life on the line to save one of the penguins, and Everest is unable to get aboard the Air Patroller before it takes off again as the Mission PAW Cruiser arrives. After Zuma uses his new mini-sub to save Jake, the Air Patroller returns to grab the royal throne, with Everest saving the penguin that was about to be carried off with it as well, but before Sweetie can escape again, Marshall uses his hydro-cannon to attach the override control to the Air Patroller, so when Rocky uses the joystick with him, the team is able to retake control of the Air Patroller from Sweetie and Busby, and after giving Sweetie a nausea-inducing trip from Rocky controlling the Air Patroller now, she throws in the towel and gives up. Back in Barkingburg, the Mission PAW Cruiser and Air Patroller return with both the royal throne and Sweetie, bringing happiness back to the Princess at having both her naughty pup and her throne back. After Sweetie stumbles in a dizzy state out of the Air Patroller and into the castle moat, she's confined to her doghouse once again for her behavior, while Ryder and the pups join the Princess in having their picture taken by the Earl to be hung up in the castle. *Use his radar scanner to look for any clues in the throne room. *Use her sky-cycle to scout the castle from above. Then, track Sweetie. *Use his cables to get Chase up to the trees. *Use the tree to brace against the stone statue from falling on the monkeys. *Keep stalling Sweetie with Jake while the PAW Patrol come to the rescue. *Use his mini submarine to rescue Jake from the thinning ice. *Use her rocket powered snowboard to rescue a penguin before Sweetie takes off. *Build an airplane controller to regain control of the Air Patroller and operate it to bring it back. *Use his hydro-launcher to launch the airplane controller up to the Air Patroller. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD UK.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Les Joyaux de la couronne DVD.jpg|link=Les Joyaux de la couronne|''Les Joyaux de la couronne'' PAW Patrol The Royal Throne & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Royal Throne|''The Royal Throne'' Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save the Royal Throne's Pages Category:Episodes Category:Skye is on the title card Category:Written by Steven Sullivan (S4) Category:Written by Andrew Guerdat (S4) Category:Mission PAW: Pups Save the Royal Throne's Pages Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S4) Category:Chase is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a first responder (S4) Category:Zuma is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S4) Category:Marshall is a backup responder (S4) Category:Multiple emergencies occur Category:All pups are used Category:The Earl calls the PAW Patrol Category:The Princess calls the PAW Patrol Category:Tracker calls the PAW Patrol Category:Everest calls the PAW Patrol Category:Sweetie needs rescuing Category:Mission PAW Pages Category:Mission PAW Episodes Category:A vehicle is stolen Category:2017 Episodes Category:Full Episodes (S4) Category:Partially Protected